criticalhitpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
The Thing that Shatters the Sky
The Thing that Shatters the Sky was an immensely powerful Void God that was exiled from his brethren for his lawful beliefs. Characteristics Being a Void God, The Thing that Shatters the Sky is very averse to physical appearances. His true form is depicted as a massive werewolf with two snarling heads. Though he does have a humanoid form, this seems to be the one that is most powerful. Exile Each Void God prior to The Thing that Shatters the Sky was very chaotic in nature, seeking little other than wanton destruction and the end of all things. But he changed the Void's very nature itself. Seeking more structure, he (through his subentity, A Companion to Whispers) created a great many of the monsters later seen in the Celestial Crusade. For this, he was destroyed and exiled by the remaining entities. Four Against the Void Due to the earth-shattering exploits of the Crescent Society in Moonhold, the moon cascaded worryingly close to the earth - and with it, a small fragment of The Thing that Shatters the Sky. He immediately took notice of the actions of the Torqueltones, and followed them from location to location, often communicating through a member of the party that he possesses. The snippets of information he gives to the Torqueltones manages to lead them in the direction of the tower where his remaining soul is imprisoned. Once upon the moon, the party used Smith as a conduit to bring the moon back to its rightful place. This simultaneously rebirthed The Thing that Shatters the Sky. Once alive, he thanked the party for their actions and offered them a palace in his new domain. The Torqueltones (along with Coil) attacked him instead, destroying the Thing that Shatters the Sky once and for all. Celestial Crusade During the Celestial Crusade the party devised a plan to use a void god as a bomb to seal the void away. The demigod that was used was The Companion to whispers, the sister and follower of The Thing that Shatters the Sky. threw her actions sealing void away had two effects. The first was to set in motion that was throw The Thing that Shatters the Sky into past and allow him to live in Kets body. The second effect of The Companion to whispers death was to unbid The Thing that Shatters the Sky from the over Void gods. While his body was killed by Torqueltones, his essence floated through the different Vertexes until his came to Vertex know as the Corpse. There he found Ebbilu a race which had once long ago created the Cogs and lived on The Moon. But had left, when The Thing that Shatters the Sky found them he offered them his protection and they had worshiped him since. Legacy of Ghosts After destroying Salamanders Coil device for traveling between Vertex's the party made up of Orem, Randus, Ket H'zard, Sekhar, and Little Sparkle, was transported from the Bloom to the Corpse. Here they were taken by the Ebbilu who had saved Orem and taken care of the others and were brought before The Thing that Shatters the Sky now taking on many parts of Smith appearance. The void god only wanted one thing from the party, for them to return to the Bloom with a weapon that looked like blue starfish which he claimed could kill a god. He wanted this so that he could take the power from the dead god and use it restore vertex of the Corpse. Appearances Episode 18: Aboard the Ship! Episode 25: Encounters, goodies, and a sense of foreboding (S2-013) Episode 52: Attack of the JellyFoosh - Part 2 (S2-038) Episode 56: The End (S2-042) Episode 57: The End - Part 2 (S2-043) Episode 380: To Kill A God (S05-72) Important mentions Episode 39: Stop Loiting Around my weasel Stand! (S2-025) Episode 50: Shaman on the Moon (S2-036) Episode 132: The Final Battle (S3-063)Category:Gods Category:Void Category:Season 2